Unknown
by Forever-Weird
Summary: Has a similar story line to vampire acadamy but no vampires. Annabell left because they all wanted her dead, but now she is back and she wants revenge. With help from her best friend Charlotte and her brother Issac, will she get it.
1. The Return

****Author note: This is only the first chapter, if you want more just review, doesn't have to be long just maybe ideas and if I use your ideas I will include your name. ****

**Chapter 1 – The Return **

I saw the tears running down her face, as soon as she saw me walk through the gates at the front of the school, she had run off and being her ex-best friend it was my job to run after her. Dropping my bags I ran after her, it was a stupid idea because I didn't even know if she wanted to see me.

"What's wrong?" I ask not expecting an answer. Charlotte use to be my best friend until the day that she started hanging with them, the daughters of hell. They were the ones that had made my life hell until I ran away, that is why I called them the daughters of hell. All their mothers came here, and their grandmothers and so on, that's why they thought they were so good. They use to pick on her to, but not when her brother was around as their leader Catherine was dating him. I knew why she hated me, it was because me and Charlotte's brother, Issac had a fling at summer camp. By the end of it all Catherine found out and has hated me even more. Issac had said that he never wanted to see me again, and that hurt him more that it hurt me. Charlotte than stopped being my friend because of what I did, so I ran away, but after a year my Grandma made me go back to that place, the place where hell would be better than this place. It is called Thornberry High. So that is my story, it just seems to go round in circles cause here I am standing under this old oak tree at the back of the school looking at Charlotte with tears running down her face, like the last time I was here, except I am the one making her cry not them. She looked at me with her deep blue eyes,

"Why did you leave? And why did you come back?" Yes I did know the answer to why I left but I was not going to tell her, how did I even know that I could trust her?

"Well I came back cause my grandma made me and I left because I hate this place." The truth was that I loved this place as it reminded me of my mother, but the truth was that I had to get away from her and her brother.

"I know that's not the truth, you are in love with him aren't you? You left because you couldn't have him? Why didn't you tell me, I still care about you?" I knew she still cared about me, but I didn't trust her.

"I still don't trust you. Are you still friends with Catherine? Cause if you are we are not friends."

"I stopped being friends with her after you left, you broke my brothers' heart when you left and she said that because I was once friends with you that I could no longer be her friend."

"He broke my heart when he told me that he never wanted to see me again" I said in tears, after he told me that I packed my bags and left, everyone thought that I left because I had no friends.

"He was made to say that." Charlotte said yelling at me. With that I walked away, not even looking back, she knew the truth, but I was afraid to tell her.

"That's the reason you left Annabelle, isn't it, my brother broke your heart and you ran away. You haven't even told him you are back have you?" she yelled after me but I kept walking. It was my first day back and I had already had a fight with someone. Welcome back Annabelle, welcome to hell.

I knew my first day back would be different, but I didn't think people would look at me so much. All I did was leave, it's not like I did anything before I left.

"Annabelle Hicket," and that's how it happened, I knew my first day back at this place was going to be hell, Watching the teacher scan the room looking for me, and this was one of the teacher who hated me when before I left.

"Welcome back Annabelle, didn't expect to see you back here." Mr. Daka said when he finally spotted me at the back of the class. I was use to everyone looking at me when I was at my grandparent's house, but this was different, everyone knew me and they knew about what had happened that summer at camp, even the new faces in the crowd knew who I was and I didn't even know them. When I looked around the room I saw that everyone was looking at me but not seeing me, except one person, the person I didn't want to see on my first day back. It was him, they guy I had run away from, it was Issac Evans. I stared at him for a while until Mr. Daka tried to get everyone's attention. The same thing happened all day; every time the teacher said my name everyone looked to make sure it was really me. Some people thought that they were seeing things, I was the first person to leave the school and come back, and no one was ever allowed to come back.

When I got back to my room that night I realized who I was sharing with. The night before I had got in late and the other person was asleep and they were gone by the time I woke up. I didn't even take note of the room number, the room I had been in before I left, room 98 level 6. She looked at me when I walked in.

"What do you want?" she said shooting me an evil look.

"I believe this is my room as well, thought that you would have a roommate by now." I seeing Charlotte for the first time since I walked away from her a few days ago, but still hoping that we wouldn't fight.

"Yer well I don't think anyone could replace you as my roommate. We have always been roommates since we started here." Her words hit me like a ton of bricks, right before I left she had told me that she hated me and that she also never wanted to see me again.

"You said you hated me, what happened to that?"

"Well just after you left Catherine thought that I was behind it all. And then Issac wouldn't talk anyone, resulting in Catherine and Issac breaking up. He doesn't talk anymore, not even to me some days." Well that had just made my day, that's why everyone was looking at me.

"He will be happy that you are back."

"Umm I don't think so, I want to keep a low profile, plus I think he hates me." I said thinking back to the stares that he had given me today.

"He doesn't hate you; he hates himself for letting you go. You were everything to me and him; he just didn't know how to show it. Maybe you should talk to him tomorrow." She said.

****Author s Note – if you have any good character names because I always get stuck with names****


	2. Catherine

****Author note – well I have changed a few names, sorry if you get lost but I have undated the first chapter so that anyone new won't get confused. Next chapter will be up by the end of the weekend if I am not busy. Should be one up at least once a week.****

**Chapter 2 – Catherine **

So here it is, the first week of hell and all that people have done to me is stare and thrown food at me once or twice, but I knew it was the daughters of hell that were behind it. What I never got about those girls was that how do they choose who gets to hang with them. To think of it I should be hanging with them but I guess I am weird. I don't have the strawberry blonde hair and the size 6 body with no bust. Charlotte looks exactly like that, also it's in her blood. Why might I say that you ask, well her great, great, great… (you get the drift) grandmother came to this school when it first opened. The school had kind of a Hitler perfect world idea, all the girls had to be perfect, and the guy were they type that one day would earn lots of money. But as the school changed owners, so did their rules. They let in normal people like my father who wasn't perfect. My mother was perfect, an original blood as well as her mother and so forth. So I guess I should be one of the dark daughter, but I will never be, neither will my children or theirs. My mother married a normal person who wasn't perfect resulting in a child with imperfections. Therefore making me have long wavy burgundy hair that looks red in the sun and a beautifully tanned body that will never fit into a size 6 because of my bust. They only thing I think is funny is that I am the girl that every girl wants to be and that's every boy wants to be with. So I am not complaining. There is just one problem.

"Get up you lump of useless junk" I hear someone yell at me.

"At least I have junk in the trunk" o god I feel like hitting myself for saying that.

"We have class in like ten minutes and you are still in bed, want to make this a habit because that's all you have done in the first week of you being back. Looks like nothing has changed Miss Annabelle" Charlotte yells from the bathroom. She is right, I use to do this but I had a reason. The dark daughters, or well Catherine had told me she would make my life hell if I even thought of turning up to class some days, and she did. But this time was different, all I got from class was stares from everyone but the dark daughters, Charlotte and Issac. It had been a week and we still hadn't talked. Or well I really didn't want to talk to him. It was weird to be in the same room as him some days because I knew he must be thinking about me by just the way he looked.

One night while I was doing my homework, Issac stopped by. At first I didn't even want to answer the door, just pretend that no one was here, but I just couldn't do that. After a minute or two I yelled out that I was coming and slowly made my way to the door. When I opened the door he just looked at me like I wasn't real, or that I was going to disappear.

"what's up?" I said in the most casual way not to let him suspect that I had been avoiding him, or was it he had been avoiding me.

"I have Charlotte's books from one of her classes. I borrowed them off her because Eric had mine." The only problem with having you best friend's twin standing at your door was the fact that you were still in love with him. Or well has been in love with him forever, but he wouldn't care now.

"Umm thanks, I will tell her you stopped by. Well I better get back to my homework," I said as I started to close the door but he stopped me.

"We need to talk," he said as I tried to tell him I wasn't interested, but he still continued, "where did you go? why did you go?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend, wait I mean ex-girlfriend." Before he could answer I slammed the door in his face and walked away. Catherine was an old family friend, but now days she was just plain mean. Mostly to me, but she was the only friend I had at home. She would always turn against me and say really bad things about me, but my grandma told me never to scope to her level. He mother and my mother were best friends before my mother died. After that we ended up at the same school and from them on she had made my life hell. For the rest of the night I laid in bed unable to sleep. I should have told him how I felt but I just couldn't not when I left because of him. It wasn't until Charlotte got back from her meeting with the dark daughters that she noticed something wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it Char, but I do want to know is why you are still in with the dark daughters?"

"Well Catherine may think she runs things around her, but she just can't kick people out. My mother was a dark daughter than so am I, it's just the rules." She said while getting ready for bed. "But you can't be one because well.."

"Yer I know, I am not 'pure blood' like you and all the others. I am ok with having the room to myself while you talk about whatever it is that you talk about."

"I wish I could tell you, but the rules say that no one outside can know. Don't worry there is one thing I can't tell you. They want to get rid of the 'normal' people and bring it back to the original families. There are just a few people they can't kick out if that rule passes. For example, you. You have your mother's family's blood in you so you are half 'pure'. There are a few people like that here." That got me thinking, so that was Catherine's plan, to get rid of me, what a shame I have my mother's blood.


	3. Flashback

****Author note – So here is the next chapter early. More about other characters families will be written about later down the track. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 3 - Flashback**

"Annabella are you strapped in?" my mum said to me from the front seat of our car.

"Mum my name is Annabelle." I said to her, but really I didn't care. We were waiting for my dad to finish getting ready so we could leave. We were going to visit my grandmother for my tenth birthday in Queensland and visit all the theme parks near her house.

"Hurry up honey, we want to get there by tomorrow." My mum called out to my dad, knowing it only takes 3 hours to get there even though we live in New South Wales.

"Yer daddy, we want to go." I say as he makes his way to the car.

"Ok, ok ladies are we ready to go." He says to the two of us. The trip there for me was mostly a blur as most of the time I sleep, not knowing that this would be the last time I would see my parents. We are only about half an hour away when it happens. It was all so quick that not even my dad sees the truck run the red light and hit us.

I wake up screaming for the third time that week. Another bad dream, but this one felt so real. I slowly sit up and look over to Charlotte, who is now awake because of me.

"Another bad dream? It was about them, wasn't it?" She asks me. All the other times this week I have lied and said it was something else; I guess I owe her the truth this time.

"Yer, back when they died. Only this time I knew it was coming and there was nothing I could do. I just wish I could see the one more time. My dad was perfect for my mum even though he wasn't 'pure blood." I said. Even just thinking of their death made me feel sick. My mum had been pregnant when she had died, but the baby had also died. Somehow I was glad that the baby wasn't here, because they would have to be here without parents and have to deal with everything at a young age. I always thought it was the dark daughter trying to rid us from the world, just they didn't do a good enough job as I survived the crash and ended up here to learn about why I was different than most of the students that went here.

When we woke up the next morning Charlotte didn't say anything about last night, almost as if it had never happened.

"Good morning Charlotte," I said trying to brighten the mood. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yer sure, what's it about?" Charlotte hated the dark daughter and was only in their little club to make her mother happy.

"Would the dark daughters ever try and kill someone to get rid of an imperfection in their original families?" with that she gave me a strange look as if to say yes they would, just stop asking.

"No," she said in an innocent voice as if they were listening. Of course they were, why wouldn't the.

"Ok, thanks anyways." I said as I went off to get ready. Since I had left they had brought in uniforms to tell the difference between normal and pure blood, as I was both, I got to wear the pure blood. The only difference was the colour, normal was blue pleated skirt and white shite with a simple tire, while the pure bloods got a nice purple colour. It was kind of cute. For the boys, they got the same colours with black pants and blue or purple jackets with white shirt and blue or purple tie.

Being a half half type person was good as I got to be involved with all the things that dark daughters did, like parties and trips, but at the same time I looked different from them all so the normal people would talk to me and some of the boys would even ask me out. I had been here for two months now and I was almost popular, just not with the dark daughters. Yer sure they didn't hate me as much as they did, but now the kind of just accepted that they wouldn't get rid of me any time soon. The only problem was Catherine. She was back to her fun evil ways of trying to ruin my life. It was funny how she was doing it though. First she tried to get back at me by becoming interested in Issac again, but Issac and I hadn't talked since that night he came to my room, I had been trying to avoid him. After Catherine figured that out she tried to win over Charlotte, but Charlotte hold a grudge against anyone for a very long time so there was no luck there. So in the end she just gave up, instead she just told everyone lies that didn't work either.

"Annie, Annie, Annie!" I heard Charlotte yell as she tried to wake me up after one of her meeting, which I still chose not to attend. "You will never guess what; I have the perfect way to set you and Issac up."

"What?" I said shooting straight up in bed to see what she was on about.

"There is going to be a dance. You should ask Issac" she looked like a two year old who had just got the best toy in the world

"Why on earth would I do that? If you haven't noticed, we aren't talking at the moment; I have actually been avoiding him for the last few weeks."

"Ok, forgot I ever brought it up than. At least come shopping on the weekend so we can buy dresses."

"Fine." I still didn't even know if I was going to go. But I guess Charlotte was going to drag me there if I wanted to go or not.


End file.
